


堆梗自留地

by qingpingjian



Category: Naruto, 凹凸世界 | AOTU Shijie | AOTU World, 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soft Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, top!Dazai Osamu/bottom!Nakahara Chuuya, top!Kashuu Kiyomitsu/bottom!Yamatonokami Yasusada, top!Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/bottom!Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, top!Nagasone Kotetsu/bottom!Hachisuka Kotetsu, top!Ray/bottom!Anmicius, top!Uzumaki Naruto/bottom!Uchiha Sasuke
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingpingjian/pseuds/qingpingjian
Summary: chapter1 长蜂-傲慢与偏见&单方性转chapter2 太中-ABO联姻chapter3 关于ABO世界观的小设想chapter4 清安-女A男Ochapter5 鸣佐-关于女儿chapter6 火影游戏parochapter7 雷安-娱乐圈





	1. 长蜂

傲慢与偏见梗。

  
蜂须贺、歌仙性转。

 

长是蜂的父亲的私生子，然而被接回本家从小开始学习管理虎徹家族的产业。

延续女性不能继承家产的设定。蜂的父亲对蜂有点骨科，在从私人医生那里得知自己活不过x岁之后，就想到了长这个在自己手下做事的私生子。他把长接过来，签了一个协议，在浦成年能继承家业以前都由长来操持，浦成年以后就将家主的位置给浦。代价是给长完整的教育，虎徹家族长子的身份，和浦成为家主后百分之二十的家族产业。

蜂不知道其中的秘辛，把长当作从小在外历练最近才回家的大哥，在一天天的相处中越来越喜欢长，依赖、崇拜，还有也许她自己都未能察觉的恋慕。

但是蜂的母亲看出来了。蜂的母亲和父亲是政治联姻，但是她真心爱她的孩子，她知道蜂的父亲和长的协定，为了孩子也就忍了，反正最后真正继承家业的是浦。但是随着蜂对长的爱恋日益加深，蜂的母亲十分不安。

蜂不明白为什么母亲一直都不太喜欢长，一见到他就没有什么好脸色，总是避免长和蜂的接触。后来蜂的父亲病逝了，蜂的母亲本来身体就不好，还整天郁郁寡欢，没几年也去了。

蜂有一天无意中发现了长是私生子，跑去质问长，长说是。嗯蜂也很爱她的母亲，她就以为是长身为私生子却成为了家族长子，甚至成为了家主，才让她的母亲那么痛苦的。长骗了自己那么多年，她那么喜欢长，长却只是来骗取自己的家业的。蜂恨她的父亲，更恨长。愤怒之下蜂哭着对长大吼了一句“你才不是我的哥哥！”。长就走了，跑到很远的地方去管理那里的家族产业，走之前给浦留下了家主的戒指，并告诉了他一切的真相，在浦成年以后就直接不知道消失去哪个犄角旮旯了，但实际暗地里还是有在帮虎徹家做事。

浦问长为什么不告诉蜂真相，长说，“与其让她恨自己身为女性，恨我们不能相爱，恨这世间太多的不允许，倒不如让她只恨我一个人。”

 

几年后蜂在陪歌仙去乡下找她的倒霉表弟和泉守的时候遇见了长。然后蜂就各种嘲讽长的土气啊穷比啊之类的。

 

tbc.

  
想到再补


	2. 太中

ABO paro

alpha太宰 x omega中也

 

omega发情热临时标记可缓解，发情期成结即可提前结束，发情期一般有固定的规律。

alpha发情热可以喝抑制剂压制，也可以洗冷水澡之类的物理抑制，很好解决的：D 发情热持续时间太长不解决会进入发情期，这个时候的alpha会有点恐怖。

发❀情期时间因人而异。

设定太宰和中也的发情期都在他们生日的前后，一年三天。

 

双向暗恋，政治联姻。他们结婚后第一次中也发情期到来，中也原本以为太宰不喜欢他，觉得两人来一发太宰成结发情期就可以轻松结束：D 结果接吻了临时标记了生殖道也被他艹开了太宰就是不在里面成结，那个什么看身高还是有一定科学道理的，中也一开始还骂骂咧咧地想踹弄痛了他的太宰下床，到后面只能颤抖着被太宰圈在怀里，连他完全没有想到的身体最深的地方都被进入到。三天里两人除了吃饭洗澡睡觉上厕所就是做爱，直到中也的发情期快要结束的时候太宰才不紧不慢地在生殖道成结，低下头和已经神志不清中也接吻时渡过去一颗避孕药，然后吻去中也眼角的泪水，“睡吧”。

太宰也以为中也不喜欢他。政治联姻的潜规则是生了孩子后各玩各的，太宰就不，他不帮中也提前结束发情期，也不抑制发情热，任由自己进入发情期，但是还不让中也怀孕：D 每年他俩生日的时候两人都要消失好几天，大家都心知肚明他们干嘛去了。但是除了发情期两人从不做爱，中也搞不懂太宰到底在想什么，虽然其实中也觉得做那档子事很可怕，那时的太宰的眼神就仿佛要将中也一点一点抽筋拔骨地吃掉一样，但是想想这是他们唯一有理由像一对真正的爱人一样在一起的时候，也就甘之如饴了。

想描写患得患失的太宰深沉而绝望的占有欲：D

发❀情期过后的一段时间中也都会把平时挽起来的袖子放下来，因为手腕内侧有像梅花一样的吻❀痕，但是其实偶尔弯曲手肘的话还是能在手套和袖口的空隙处看见。太宰倒是毫不顾忌地带着脖子上才结痂的牙印四处晃。

后来两人终于心意互通，进入了黏糊糊的老夫老妻生活状态：D 早安午安晚安吻什么的，拥抱着进入梦乡什么的。不用再拿发情期当借口随时随地都可以来一发啦。虽然不会再幼稚地在中也的身上到处留一个星期也消不下去的痕迹，但是太宰还是很喜欢亲吻中也的手腕内侧和大腿根部。

结婚理应有纹身（x）我最喜欢搞纹身梗啦：D 纹上对方的家徽什么的，中也的在尾椎骨，太宰的在人鱼线。都是对方亲手画上的——“等等，虽然说是传统但是纹在手上什么的就好了吧？！”

要不要孩子还没想好：D


	3. ABO遐思

想了很久在ABO世界里小孩子要怎么称呼自己的父母的问题。

在我的设定里男女是第一性征，决定外表；abo是第二性征，决定生殖。孩子是生殖的事，所以我最后决定用后缀来解决这个问题。

生殖的父方的后缀为da，生殖的母方的后缀为la。

exam. 一个ao的家庭里，孩子对a的称呼为alada，对o的称呼为omela；beta的为beda和bela。

车祸现场，发现这个设定对beta行不通……beta可以你生一个我生一个，没有绝对的生殖父方和母方，这就很尴尬了：（

想了想，设定这两个后缀的称呼设定是以前贵族专有的吧，毕竟那时候贵族之间联姻都只有ao组合吧，就不存在生殖父方和母方的争议了。

呃那我设定出beda和bela的称呼出来干嘛用？

那就说是现代社会的古老家族还延续着的规矩吧，只不过现在的联姻也是会有ab/bo的组合的，对beta的歧视没那么严重了：D 会称呼家长为dada和lala的家里肯定是会有点历史的，可以作为泄露身份的一个小伏笔。

普通家庭的话还是沿用男女结合称父母；家长都为男性或都为女性的话，一个叫爸爸另一个叫父亲或一个叫妈妈一个叫母亲，这样的设定。

结果最后变成了一个阶级又无用的设定，难过：（

 


	4. 清安

ABO paro

女alpha清光 x 男omega 安定

 

1、身高梗。清光身为女孩子是alpha里比较矮的，安定身为男孩子是omega里比较高的，清光刚好比安定矮1cm这样子：D 然后清光在安定面前是不穿高跟鞋的，除非两人闹别扭的时候。安定今天只要发现清光比他要高就知道女票生气啦，还蛮方便的x

2、“女alpha的柔软，与男omega的苍白”——这句话忘记是在哪篇文里看到过的了，直到现在我还记得，大概是那个时候就已经种下萌女a x 男o 这种奇怪设定的种子了：D

3、“可是，在是你的女朋友之前，我先是一个alpha啊，安定。”

        然后就可以做一些不可描述的事情了。

4、设定安定是那种绝对的外貌直男系，曾经娶一个女b/女o是他的择偶目标。原本安定以为他们都会分化成beta，可是上天永远是喜欢耍着人玩的呀。其实清安在分化前就已经交往啦，大多数人在分化前的交往都只是玩玩而已，毕竟生殖性别才是最重要的。虽然分化结果不尽人意，但是是清光的话也没有什么大不了的，就这样接受了“女票裙下有巨根”的设定呢w

5、清光一直致力于满足男票的需求，除了在床上都是娇蛮可爱的小女朋友的形象。其实清光最喜欢的就是诱哄着安定摸她的胸部，看着安定害羞得紧紧闭着眼睛，因为手上柔软的触感而满脸通红，然后顶弄得他忍不住哭出来的样子了。女孩子的身体真方便啊，清光舔舔嘴角，满足地想。意料之中的恶劣呢：D


	5. 鸣佐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 指南针  
> From N to S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大结局刚出来的时候写的，现在看来，还是很难过。

看了新一集。一声叹息。

 

来写点别的东西。

 

他们理应有个女儿的。融合了两个人的特征的女儿。黑发黑眸略微有些炸毛，宇智波祖传的美貌，还有头上两边各有一撮怎么也压不下去的头发，像狐狸的耳朵，脸颊上胡须一样的胎记，定是跟鸣人一模一样的。

她的名字也许叫佐美，有着小太阳般的笑容，一开始樱姊总是很崩溃，说看到了鸣人的表情出现在佐助的脸上太可怕了。其实有一点天然黑。不开心的时候很可怕。

是了，有一个哥哥的。不想唤他面码，就称作鸣门吧。金色的璀璨的头发，和海一样温柔而深邃的瞳眸。哥哥便是全然的满头炸毛了。不同于妹妹随了佐助偏东方人的长相，哥哥更像鸣人，混血儿，小麦肤色。

会是那种在回家的路上倾伞护着妹妹，自己却被淋湿了半边肩膀，被问及时会说“是身体自己动的”的性格。不爱笑，一点毒舌和很多点的正经。火系和风系天赋都很强，开了三勾玉，妹妹没有写轮眼，他从来都是这样温柔而可靠的一个人的。

最后也许当了火影，也许没有，who cares。会和结下深深羁绊的人结婚，虽然感情上会很迟钝，但是没关系，他的妹妹向来通透明澈。

 

幻想一个场景。小小的鸣门抱着更小的佐美，不太熟练而一字一句地回答来人的提问，

「——我们的父亲，叫漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助。」

 

写不下去了，大哭。


	6. 火影游戏paro

看到一篇鸣佐的文而产生的一个脑洞。

原文背景，火影小说改编的全息游戏，火影众人是ai npc。玩家可以选择成为平民或是忍者，刷npc的好感度，不同的好感度会触发不同的事件。打广告时说“努力来改变火影的历史叭！”

取名可以取原作中各大家族的姓，身份中会有［xx一族的族人］，另外会有一个天赋，比如宇智波的是［写轮眼］。但是其实这个并没有什么卵用，身份大概能让你在同一族的npc那里加上两点好感度，天赋的话是每个玩家在建号时会随机获得三个天赋，［尾兽亲和］［怪力］［手里剑专精］之类的，天赋的触发需要条件，越弱的天赋越容易触发，［写轮眼］属于那种开服三年也没有玩家能成功触发的:p因此其实不如不要，占天赋栏的位置

想写一个玩家真的觉醒了写轮眼并改变历史撮合鸣佐的故事:p


	7. 雷安

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吻落星辰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> °雷安，安迷修单方面性转预警。  
> °现代娱乐圈paro预警。

就，就一个脑洞。考试的时候一直在想（你只有在这种时候文思泉涌是吗）。论坛体吧大概。

雷狮嘛，戴头带（还有个星星），紧身衣，私服潮爆，面孔比女人还要漂亮三分，眼睛还是基佬紫颜色的（雷狮：？？？），一看就是个gay，给里给气的，群众一直都默认雷狮和卡米尔佩利帕洛斯有些不可言说的过去，或者和嘉德罗斯格瑞丹尼尔有些不可描述的关系。

安迷修嘛，长腿大胸，直男审美，漂亮得不像话却从不会打扮自己，只对女孩子献殷勤，跟男生总是一副哥俩好的样子狗仔一点八卦也挖不出来，一看就是个les，从来被吃瓜群众认为单方面追求艾米无果，被金单方面追求无果（安迷修：？？？）。

然后这一个（被默认）基佬和一个（被默认）百合曝光了是男女朋友的关系。

哇，赤鸡x


	8. 三块广告牌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红发雀斑与小混蛋。

于是当他一瘸一拐地、拎着橙汁气势汹汹地向躺在床上动弹不得的你走来，却只是将它放在了桌子上，缠着绷带的手指不甚灵活地一拨、一拨、再一拨，将吸管调整到朝着你的方向时，  
——所有的欢欣与苦痛、云霞与泥沼、温柔与寒冷，便都从他病号服下瘦弱的脊背里绽放出来，在微弱而压抑的阳光里静静地、随着颤抖的啜泣声轻轻荡涤了。


	9. hp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈德前提。  
> 其实和hp没有太大关系。

1、哈德预警。守护德拉科的天龙阿萝拉沉睡多年，在预感到大战中德拉科濒临死亡的时候，悍然发动了扭转时空的古老魔法。

 

2、恋爱游戏设定。玩家扮演低主角团两届的小学弟艾德文，可以选择无感情线纯友情剧情，也可选择攻略书中人物的感情线。

艾德文有龙族血统。

有时候遇到一些棘手的问题，艾德文会emmm之后笑着说“也许我们需要一些帮助”然后就拿到了奇怪的魔法道具，但谁也不知道他向谁寻求了帮助。

一个重要warning是在开始游戏的第三天的晚饭结束后会收到陌生人去黑湖边的邀约，如果答应赴约的话会被杀掉，但是并没有game over，而是会有一个巨难的小游戏出现，如果小游戏失败才会真的game over。玩家们纷纷抱怨制作者的无聊以及丧心病狂。

有一个十分无聊的玩家试着玩了一下小游戏，结果坚持了十五分钟之后自动胜利，艾德文复活，隐藏人物出现——艾德文同父异母的姐姐阿萝拉，就是艾德文的求助者。然后便可以打开阿萝拉的攻略线。


	10. 忘羡-娱乐圈

想写创作型歌手羡 音乐风格想的是米津玄师那种 多变的 热烈而沉默 旷达而落拓的 lyrics诉说强烈的情感 叽要弹钢琴 家里教的古典曲子 也会给羡录伴奏 弹出轰鸣的旋律 曾在金色大厅演奏 羡要坐在一排正中间 眼睛亮亮地看着他

后来可能发生了一些事情 羡突然间销声匿迹 给世人留下纷纷议论和无数的遗憾 因为是现代架空的设定 爱与恨都不再那么尖锐 叽要把羡藏在蓝家 那十三年他一定要陪他一起度过 因此所有的苦难都有了转折 留下互相拯救的余地

还期待多年后狗血的掉马情节 比如羡匿名写的一首曲子得了大奖 作曲人也被扒出 我其实品味三俗 最中意看这些众人大惊 但自己怎么写也写不好 但更喜欢的还是他们在磨合中沉淀进尘世里

吃瓜群众们一点点看 发现他们早就结了婚 如果是abo设定 还会有可爱的孩子 羡偶尔灵感来了会工作 像写那首大爆的歌一样 偶尔恰个饭 更多的还是给小孩写童谣 クルマレテ那种的 叽和孩子是他的第一听众 叽也许继承了家族的企业 每天上班恰饭 下班回来给羡和小孩弹钢琴 月亮落下了 他们亲吻对方 自己的爱人 世界静悄悄的 无人打扰


End file.
